Harenarians
The Harenarians (scientifically called "Homo Harenarius") were sentient humanoid beings who closely resembled humans in appearance. Physical Characteristics The Harenarians were bulkier, more muscular, more athletic and slightly shorter than your average human being. They sported tails, that were usually cut when they became adults and had sharper senses. They lacked midi-chlorians when compared to normal humans (the normal human in Star Wars has around 2500 midi-chlorians per cell, whereas Harenarians generally have around 1500 - 2000), being that Force-sensitive Harenarians were rare, but not unknown. Harenarians were physically superior to human beings, being stronger, faster and more agile than humans. Harenarians also reacted much faster and had more stamina, also healing faster from wounds and needing to sleep less. Harenarians were capable of seeing and to some extent manipulate electromagnetic fields (and spectrum) and gravitational fields. They also seemed to have their brains "tuned" for fighting and hunting. Behavior Harenarians were a naturally aggressive predatorial species. As such, they developed a brute warrior culture and trained heavily for what they were best at: fighting, killing and hunting. Society & Basic History Since their first every society, known as "Veniam", they enforced warrior training on everyone, and that became a standard among their future societies. Most of their societies were Imperial/Fascist/Monarch-ish, featuring oppressive governments with low to no political freedoms, but generally a large amount of general freedom, even though most societies went into war with eachother. Eventually, all of them united and conquered around 80% of their own planet's surface, becoming a military superpower and eventually developing space technology for the sake of expanding and becoming more powerful, as opposed to Humanity's "I want to meet you" ideals. At some point, they were known as "The Galaxy's Greatest Warriors", but that was a long, long time ago. Eventually, they fell like all Empires, only some monk orders and remnants remaining. Recently, they've recovered without major factions like the Zeph and NOVA knowing of such. Harenarian Martial Arts And Forms Of Combat *'Fist Of Peace': '''a slow martial art focused on using the mind over the body. The main users of this martial art were Force-sensitive Lightside Harenarians. A telepathic technique that is exclusive to Harenarians and doesn't require the Force (but requires direct physical contact) has been taken out of this martial art and is thought to most - if not all - Harenarians. *'First Of War': a fast, brutal martial art focused on the body, incorporating a wide variety of punches, kicks, knee strikes, shin strikes, elbow strikes and headbutts. The main users of this martial art were Force-sensitive Darkside Harenarians. Closely related to Muay Haran and Muay Hai. *'Harenarian Boxing: '''widely taught, this martial art is focused on punching, elbow striking, upper body pressure point fighting, headbutts and clinching. Known by pretty much every single Harenarian. *'Harenarian Wretstling: '''widely taught, this martial art is focused on all kinds of ground fighting. *'War's Scream': a brutal martial art with heavy, long strikes, bites, headbutts, scratches, wrestling and armed fighting with swords, hammers and axes. Taught to the actual military. *'The Forgotten's' Boxe/Boxing: a martial art that involves striking with all parts of the body, incorporating throws. *'''Harenarian Gladiatorial Combat: '''up there in brutality with War's Scream, but more focused on armed fighting. *'Harenarian Stickfighting': a martial art entirely focused on fighting with sticks. A person experienced in this art can use any kind of long, double-handed weapon (excluding lightsabers) to some extent. *'''Animal Wrestling: '''a martial art focused on fighting animals, developed around harenarian standard wrestling, harenarian standard boxing and unarmed hunting. *'Flight Fighting':' a martial art based around Harenarian Gladiatorial Combat, used by gifted Harenarians and members of the Dawn bloodline, being that Flight Fighting was considered a "tradition" of the Dawn bloodline. *'Harenarian CQC: Harenarian Gladiatorial Combat adapted to modern weaponry. *'Basicus: '''mandatory in Harenarian culture, this martial art creates foundations for every single other martial art, unarmed and armed. **'F'asicus*: 'mandatory for Force-sensitive Harenarians, this martial art was created from the original Basicus, but teaching the foundations of the Force. *'Muay Haran: 'basically like real life Muay Boran. **'Muay Hai: 'basically like real life Muay Thai. *F'asicus is included in this category as it is a variant of Basicus, even though it's based around the Force. 'Force Based Martial Arts *'The Force Warrior': '''martial art that requires the use of the Force, that's focused on use the Force to damage an opponent through impersonating strikes with Force Pushes, while not actually touching the opponent. **'The Pressure': an evolution of 'The Force Warrior', in which users apply accurate pressure to parts of their enemy's body, targetting mostly pressure points, the eyes, the mouth, the nose and the ears. Used exclusively by Darkside Harenarians. *'The Barrage Of Light': a faster version of Soresu, with blocks that double as strikes and some good ol' disarms. Widely used by Force-sensitive Lightside Harenarians. *'The Rod Of Light And Death': a Harenarian adaption of Juyo, being much more brutal than it. Widely used by Force-sensitive Darkside Harenarians. There are more than this, but these are the most widely known ones. Basic Powerset In case you want to make a Harenarian character, their standard powerset is as follows: '''Homo Harenarius Physiology *'Highly Precise Hearing: '''Harenarian hearing is more accurate than that of a human. **'Infrasound & Ultrasound Detection''' *'Superhuman Strength:' Harenarians are much stronger than most humans. Humans have been shown to be highly adaptable and human competitive strongmen can match a Harenarian in strength. Via Force, humans can match the Harenarians as well. *'Superhuman Speed: '''Harenarians are much faster than humans. Force Speed has been shown to make it so humans can match Harenarians in this area, but for a short period of time. *'Superhuman Agility:' Harenarians are superior gymnasts than humans. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Harenarians, because of their combative nature, have developed overall better reflexes than humans. Force Speed has been shown to make it so humans can match Harenarians in this area, but for a short period of time. *'Natural Hunting Prowess:' Harenarians are natural hunters. *'Natural Combat Prowess:' Harenarians are natural combatants. Even without specific training, they're still very capable at fighting. *'Highly Precise Vision:' Their vision is more detailed than that of a human being. **'Electromagnetic Spectrum & Perception: 'Harenarians can see most of the Electromagnetic Spectrum. **'Gravitational Fields Perception: 'Harenarians can see, to some extent, gravitational fields. **'Night Vision: 'Harenarians, to some extent, can see in the dark. *'Electromagnetic Fields Manipulation: 'Not to be confused with the Force. *'Gravitational Fields Manipulation: '''Again, not to be confused with the Force.